heartsofironfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Правительство
Правительство — это политическое представительство того, что происходит в стране игрока. Политическая власть представляет собой неиспользуемые возможности правительства. Политическая власть 25px Политическая власть показывает количество влияния, которое имеет лидер на внутренние дела государства. Максимально можно накопить до 2000 политической власти. Базовый прирост Базовый прирост политической власти — +2 единицы в день на нормальном уровне сложности . На лёгкой сложности это +2.5 единицы, в то время, как на сложности «''Ветеран''» прирост политической власти составляет +1.75 в день. Бонусы лидеров У некоторых лидеров есть особый бонус, который повышает прирост политической власти. Национальные фокусы Национальные фокусы - замена системы решений из Hearts of Iron III. Одновременно можно выбрать только один национальный фокус, и на каждый из них тратится определённое количество дней. По завершению фокуса, он дает указанные бонусы. Каждая из семи основных стран обладает своим деревом фокусов: у остальных стран оно общее. Также новые фокусы добавляются посредством DLC. Идеи Политическая власть тратится на управление правительством через идеи. К идеям относятся: законы, министры и предприятия. На добавление и удаление идей тратится политическая власть. У идей также может быть стоимость содержания, но пока это нигде не реализовано. Командующие Политическая власть может быть использована для назначения новых командиров, для эффективного командования дивизиями. Стоимость зависит от количества командиров, которые уже есть у игрока, начиная с 5 и увеличиваясь на 5 для каждого дополнительного командира. Адмиралы флота покупаются по той же системе и с той же скоростью, что и полевые командиры. Дипломатия Политическая власть необходима для многих дипломатических взаимодействий, включая оправдание войны, гарантирование независимости, улучшение отношений, повышение популярности партий и организацию переворотов. Оправдание захвата провинции, использующей Conquest casus belli, стоит 50 политической власти, увеличиваясь на 5 единиц, если оправдывание идёт у страны нейтральной идеологией. Каждое государство, добавленное к оправданию Завоевания, увеличивает стоимость на 10 единиц политической власти. Гарантия независимости стоит 25 единиц политической власти и увеличивается на столько же для каждой последующей гарантии (первое оправдание-25 политических сил,второе оправдание-50 политических сил и т.д.). Повышение популярности партий обходится базовой ставкой в 25 политической власти в день и увеличивает поддержку идеологии на 0,05% в день. Организация переворота будет стоить 0,5 политической власти в день, пока не будет достигнута сумма в 200 полит.власти. Решения Decisions act as a middle ground between national focuses and events. They can cost anything from 25 to 200 political power (except for a few decisions which require no cost at all). The outcomes vary between instantaneous or timed effects. The decisions tab is accessible by clicking the gavel icon in the top bar. Идеологии Тип правительства игрока определяется их лидером страны и их идеологией. Выборы В демократических странах выборы происходят каждые 4 года. Игрок может посмотреть, когда будут следующие выборы на вкладке политики. Выборы позволяют игроку сменить власть на другие идеологии без насилия. Для этого необходимо, чтобы соответствующая партия пользовалась популярностью более 50%. Выборы также могут запускать некоторые другие события. Стабильность Стабильность отображает уровень поддержки нынешнего правительства народом. Высокий уровень стабильности упрощает проведение реформ. Стабильно более 50% даёт следующие эффекты: * Factory and Dockyard output * Consumer Goods * Прирост политической власти Stability below 50% will give up to the following penalties: * Factory and Dockyard output * Political Power gain * may cause a crisis while at war Поддержка войны War support represents the willingness of the people to prosecute a war to the finish. Enacting many laws and preparing your nation for going to war effectively requires high war support. War Support above 50% will give up to the following benefits: * mobilization speed * army attack and defense on core territory * Command Power gain War Support below 50% will give up to the following penalties: * mobilization speed * Command Power gain * Surrender Limit * may cause a crisis while at war Лидеры Категория:Механики Категория:Дипломатия Категория:Правительство